


Las memorias de un roble y su caballero

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Snapshots, basado en un fic, blaine anderson - Freeform, las memorias de un roble y su caballero, poem, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: Cuando todo puede salir mal, incluso ahí existe un rayo de esperanzaoEl poema basado en la increíble historiaSnapshots(142321 words) byborogroves





	Las memorias de un roble y su caballero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borogroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borogroves/gifts).



> Estaré publicando varios "poemas" de este tipo, basándome en fics o shows que me inspiren.

Perfectamente imperfectos,  
nos complementamos  
y pesar de nuestras diferencias,  
nos reconciliamos.

Me mantuviste anclado,  
luego de estar a la deriva  
y yo te serví de escudo  
y de alguna forma de guía.

Aún recuerdo aquella escalera,  
aquel saludo, aquel poema,  
que nunca fue escrito y nunca planeado  
pero permanecerá por siempre en mis años.

Supe en ese instante que algo había cambiado,  
que al fin el momento había llegado  
y con sólo una mirada me tenías a tus pies,  
y nunca dejé de creer.

A través de pruebas nos hicimos más fuertes  
y arriesgamos con valor nuestros intereses,  
luchamos siendo uno un caballero valiente  
y el otro un árbol de roble fuerte.

Que nunca permitió ser cortado,  
que siempre permaneció con la frente en alto,  
que su historia pudo ser olvidada de las memorias,  
pero esta pasará a la historia.

Y aquel caballero de blanca armadura,  
que venía cubierto de rasgaduras  
logró sanar a pesar de las heridas  
encontrando a alguien que lo valía.

Y a pesar de varias batallas perdidas,  
nunca tiraron la toalla,  
y se arriesgaron por lo justo y correcto,  
por su amor que venía primero.

Sonrisas, peleas, abrazos, conflictos,  
por la noche se olvidaban, querido amigo.  
Palabras, insultos, maldiciones,  
nada de eso importaba en ese entonces.

Porque era más fuerte el sentimiento que latía en sus pechos,  
porque un desliz no marcaba los hechos,  
porque se amaban sin importar lo que dijera la gente,  
porque aquello era para siempre.

Y el árbol sólo crecería cada vez más,  
volviéndose más fuerte con un caballero por detrás,  
y el caballero sanaría después de mucho,  
su corazón al cuidado de un roble duro.

Después de tantos años, sólo será un recuerdo,  
en un álbum de fotos, lleno de estos.  
Y cada vez se completará con uno más,  
con un nuevo momento para recordar.


End file.
